Music Can Change Anything
by GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid
Summary: A fluffly story. Luke's point of veiw. One day after the diner is closed he puts on a cd and thinks about the first person that comes to mind


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Gilmore Girls First and Second season DVDs and the PUNK GOES 80s CD. Don't sue me please.

**A/N** : This is a story from Luke's point of veiw. He is listening to music and thinks of the first person that comes to mind.

And yes .. it all fluffy in the end. Just like a bunny .. fluffy like the Easter bunny's cotton tail. Oh .. and the Easter Bunny is real.

No .. I am not crazy. Just tired.

Hope ya like ..

**Title : Music Can Change Anything**

**Author : GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid**

* * *

_God it's so boring tonight. Friday nights always seem dull to me, especially when I close the diner. Unless she walks in. Yes, she only come in begging for the brown-death that makes her function properly. But, it's still great to see her._

_Man, there's nothing to do around here. Maybe I can put a cd on. Yeah, music will distract me from the lifeless-ness of my diner. _I pick up the portable cd player from under the counter. I lift open the lid and read "Punk goes Pop". _Hmm .. Jess probably left this in here_. I close the cd player and press playAs the songs play I begin my daily chores of 'after-diner hours'. The basics : refill the salt and pepper shakers, fill the ketchup bottles, turn the chairs over, ya know .. the basics.

_The first 2 songs were good. The first one seemed a little gay to me. I think I remember Lorelai and Rory singing it a couple times before. Everything Lorelai does I remember. And plus - the song had a weird message. Not wanting to go somewhere? Kinda weird. The second song I also remember Rory singing with Lane. It sounded really girly. Something about candy and weak in the knees? Odd._

I lean my back to the counter close my eyes and listen to the next song._ I like this song. I remember Jess playing it a couple times but I never really made the words out._

**Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere **

_Wow. Kinda reminds me of someone .._

**Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there **

_Alright this is getting really freaky. This is like comming from my head. I have dreams about her and I also look for her out the diner window._**  
**  
**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone **

I start to hum along. The music is on so loud that I don't notice the door open and bell jingle. My back is to the door and I have my head in my hands. I slid down so that I'm sitting on the floor.

**I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me **

_I've got to do something. I've had these feelings for so long. I would have done something earlier but earlier I thought she was just an annoying townie. But through the years I learned of the real her and I started to fall in love. I would do something, but I can't. I can't ruin our friendship because if I told her it would just freak her out and she'd run from me. I'd rather her not be mine but still see her than not be mine and don't see her. But I need to get these things off my chest before she finds someone else .. again. I have to do something._

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone **

I pull off my cap and run my hand through my hair. I start to think of things I could do.

_I could tell her over the phone. But wait, that would be a coward thing to do. Maybe tomorrow when she comes in for her daily fix I'll just scoop her up in her arms and kiss her. No .. that would just freak her out even more. She'd probably think I was Kirk or something. AND she'd eventually slap me. Maybe I should go over her house and ask her out on a date. Crap .. she's probably at Friday Night Dinners or something. I gotta do something now or tomorrow I'll just chicken out and go back to the way it was. Junkie and supplier. Friend and friend. Nothing more._

**I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh **

I pull out my paper tablet and the pen from behind me ear and write 'Lorelai'. I freeze not knowing what else to write. The words of the song continues to buzz in my ears.

**And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so **

_I remember the one time she hugged me when I brought her ice. That feeling made my whole insides feel numb. I want to feel like that everyday. I just want to be the one next to her when she wakes up, kiss her when she comes in the diner and just hold her until we drift off to sleep. And that one time she broke down when her father was in the hospital. I got to see part of the real Lorelai nobody really sees. I'm someone she opens up to. I feel so special whenever she tells me part of her not alot of people know. Like the time Christopher's girlfriend has the baby and she came into the diner and said she wanted the whole package. Yeah, I told her she'd have it someday .. but I never told her I always hoped it was with me. Get a grip man .. just write a letter and tell her how you feel. _

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone **

I continue to stare at the paper. 'Lorelai', it's such a beautiful name.

_Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai and Luke. It sounds just perfect. Why can't I make it that perfect? _I inwardly groan and begin tapping the pen on the paper._ I need to listen to the rest of the song to see if I will get anymore ideas.  
_  
**You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?**

That's it. I write 'Why can't you see me. - Luke'

_No, I can't write that to her. She might not know what I'm talking about. She'll just say 'Of course I see you, you're right there in front of me'_

I crumble up the paper and throw it behind my back and it crashes on the counter.

A minute passes by and I still have my head in my hands until I hear it. I hear my name called by her. First I think it's a dream until I open my eyes and see her kneeling next to me. I look into her eyes scared that she saw the paper .. or worse .. heard that I was listening to the song. Than she'll understand what I meant by the note.

Her eyes are different though. They are usually filled with excitement and annoyance. But this time .. their filled with love and compassion.

We stare at each other. I feel like our faces are getting closer. I don't fully comprehend what's going on until I feel her soft lips on mine.

_I'm kissing her. Me. Luke Danes. Kissing Lorelai Gilmore. The woman I loved for so long! This has to be a dream._

I feel her pull back slowly. I open my eyes to see her still staring into my eyes. She comes closer to me until she has her lips next to my ear.

She whispers so softly that it sends chills up and down my spine, "I do see you Luke. I always saw you."

She pulls back and I look at her with amazement.

_Did she really just say that? What's going on! HOLY CRAP I REALLY MUST BE DREAMING! NO WAY IS SHE TELLING ME THAT SHE ACTUALLY SAW ME MORE THAN A 'LUKE .. LUKE THE JUST FRIEND.'_

Before I say anything she brings her lips to mine again and begins to kiss me harder until her tounge brushes up against my lips, which I gladly welcome. Our tounges dance around each other as our hands explore. She pulls back and gives me that smile.

That smile. The smile she gave Christopher and Max. The smile that I always wanted her to give me.

She pulls me up and puts her arms around my neck and begins to sway slowly. I put my arms around her hips. The song "Crush" by some band comes on. I can barely hear the words because my heart is pounding so hard and it feels like it's in my ear.

We are dancing. I pull her closer to me so that my head is just above hers. She snuggles into my arms and I feel her breathe a little easier.

We stayed like this, in silence until I finally say "I got a crush on you."

She pulls her head back so she can look at my face and she says, "I feel the way that you do."

She smiles and puts her head back on my chest.

Who would have known that this cd could have actually done some good.

* * *

See .. I told ya .. just like the easter bunny! 


End file.
